Heredero
by Albagarnie
Summary: Thorin envía a Fili a cerrar un negocio, pero su fracaso en esa misión, hace que huya avergonzado. A su regreso, parece que lo único que ocurre es la discusión con Thorin, pero hay algo mucho peor...


**Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, en parte por lo cerca que está ya TBOFA :D: , y... que Fili tenga más tiempo en pantalla en esta película, por favor, que es Fili.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Fili era su heredero, al fin y al cabo. Si en un futuro retomaban Erebor, él sería el siguiente rey. Aunque estuvieran viviendo en la plebe y sin corona, debía de prepararle para ello.<p>

A pesar de todo, de que su reino se hubiera perdido y tuvieran que vivir pobres en las montañas, Thorin seguía siendo el líder de los enanos. Por mucho que ya no tuviera tal poder, todavía subsistían. Seguían necesitando de negocios con otros pueblos.

Una vez, Thorin envió en vez de a él mismo a Fili para cerrar uno de esos negocios. Antes de que se fuera le habló sobre que era la primera vez que le encargaba un trabajo tan serio como ese, y que confiaba en él. Sintiéndose orgulloso de que su tío por fin le diera esa oportunidad, Fili partió.

Pero nunca llegó a su destino. Él viajaba solo, y con pocas armas más que las básicas para su protección. En una parte estrecha y solitaria del camino, unos ladrones le atacaron. Eran un grupo numeroso y sabían muy bien cómo actuar. Fili pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado bien preparados como para ser casualidad. Debían de haber escuchado sobre los negocios que iba a tramitar ese día. ¿Habría hablado demasiado de ello? Se defendía como podía, no en vano se le consideraba un gran guerrero, pero eran demasiados contra uno solo. Y tenían un objetivo muy claro: la bolsa de oro para la negociación.

Al final, salió derrotado. Lo tiraron del pony y en cuanto consiguieron tener en sus manos el dinero salieron huyendo, perdiéndose en segundos entre la maleza. Las heridas que se había hecho no eran más que superficiales, pero Fili se quedó unos segundos sentado en el suelo, derrotado. De una forma tan sencilla y patética, había fracasado en esa simple misión.

Volvió a casa cabizbajo, rogando a Thorin que perdonara su error. Pero de nada sirvieron sus súplicas.

Ahí mismo, nada más verle llegar, los gritos de su tío comenzaron. Lo decepcionado que estaba con él, lo que supondría perder ese negocio, si pensaba que así podría ser rey… Todas esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, llenándolo de culpabilidad, de odio a sí mismo. Trató de resistirlas, de soportarlas con fortaleza, pero aquello no acababa, con cada palabra en la boca de su tío sentía una puñalada en el corazón.

Al final, sin poder soportar más aquel peso, huyó de allí. Salió de la casa, jurando que encontraría a esos ladrones y recuperaría el dinero. La mirada que le dirigió Thorin fue la de mayor vergüenza por ese comportamiento, pero no lo detuvo, él mismo debería darse cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo.

Pensó que regresaría a los pocos minutos, tan avergonzado como antes. Pero no. Pasaron horas. Terribles horas para su madre y su hermano, pero aparentemente indiferentes para Thorin. Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, Kili no se apartó de la ventana.

Hasta que llegó un momento en el que ya no aguantó más. Se quitó de golpe del cristal y fue a su cuarto. Ahí se puso una capa y salió llevando otra en el brazo.

-Kili… -dijo Dís mientras lo veía ir hacia la puerta. Pero ella no lo pensaba detener.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –sonó ahora la grave voz de Thorin. Esto hizo detenerte a Kili cuando ya tenía la mano en la puerta, pero solo para mandarle a su tío una fuerte mirada.

-Fili no ha vuelto. Tengo que ir a buscarle.

Antes de que Thorin pudiera ponerse en pie, Kili salió de la casa. Corrió hacia los establos y ensilló a su pony. Salió galopando en él para que no lo siguieran ni detuvieran.

Desde que se había ido había estado intranquilo por Fili, pero hacía poco que un mal presentimiento lo había invadido. Su tío probablemente estaba demasiado furioso como para preocuparse, pero aunque fuera sin su ayuda tenía que encontrarlo.

Dio varias vueltas por la ciudad, preguntando a varios enanos por él, pero ninguno lo había visto. Mientras cabalgaba pensaba hacia donde podría haber ido su hermano. Había dicho que iba a buscar a los ladrones, ¿no? Entonces quizá hubiera vuelto al camino que tenía que seguir para hacer el negocio.

Conocía cual iba a ser su recorrido. Fue hacia allí atento a cualquier detalle a su alrededor, y cuando llegó a la carretera empezó a ir al paso. No había nada en la zona que se transitaba. Estaba todo rodeado por maleza, y Kili miraba a los arbustos por ver si alguien había pasado a través de ellos.

A lo lejos, le pareció ver uno roto. Iba a moverse rápidamente hacia allí cuando escuchó algo.

-¿Fili? –llamó tembloroso al portador de esos sollozos. No hubo respuesta, pero parecieron cesar un instante.

Apartó esos arbustos que lo obstaculizaban, encontrándose un desnivel del terreno, muy embarrado y resbaladizo. Había niebla, pero pudo distinguir una figura abajo, apoyado en un árbol. El corazón se le aceleró.

-¡Fili! –exclamó mientras bajaba, tratando de mantener el equilibrio entre el barro. Tragó saliva de inmenso alivio cuando lo tuvo frente a él, reconociendo a quién buscaba.

Pero a pesar de tener a Kili enfrente, seguía en la misma postura con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, llorando. Su hermano pequeño se acercó más.

-Fili… Venga, vamos a casa –dijo cuidadosamente mientras le pasaba la capa por los hombros, cubriéndole de la fuerte lluvia. Al principio no se movió; pero al cabo de unos segundos, habló.

-Lo he decepcionado, ¿verdad? –dijo con la voz entrecortada, sollozando. Antes de que Kili pudiera darle unas palabras consoladoras, continuó-. Thorin está enojado conmigo y no le importa si vuelvo a casa…

Dolió en el corazón de Kili la verdad que había en esas palabras. Pero ahora tenía que mentirle para sacarlo de allí.

-No es cierto. Está preocupado por ti, quiere que vuelvas sano y salvo.

Pero de poco sirvieron sus palabras. Volvió a esconder lo poco que había levantado de su rostro y lloró de nuevo. Sonaban sus desconsoladores sollozos. Tenía que soltar sus lágrimas ahora, no podría hacerlo delante de su tío.

Kili suspiró con lástima y lo envolvió más en sus brazos, deshaciendo la bola en la que se había convertido y dejándole apoyarse en él. A pesar de ser consciente de lo ridícula e infantil que era su forma de actuar, Fili enterró su rostro en su pecho y continuó llorando.

-No lo has decepcionado –respondía Kili a cualquier insulto a sí mismo que Fili se daba-. Él entiende lo que ha pasado, está preocupado por ti, quiere que vuelvas a casa… Vamos, todo va ir bien, estoy aquí…

Pasaron varios momentos así, los dos hermanos bajo la fría lluvia. Hasta que el llanto de Fili pareció calmarse y dejó de temblar. Kili le puso bien la capa y le ayudó a levantarse poco a poco.

Una vez estuvo en pie, Fili se secó las lágrimas e hizo todo lo posible por eliminar de su rostro cualquier rastro de que hubiera llorado. Frente a ellos Kili vio un camino que los llevaba fuera de ese desnivel, y se lo indicó a su hermano.

Pero nada más dar un solo paso, el rostro de Fili se contrajo de dolor y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. Al mismo instante tenía ya a su hermano cogiéndole por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido? –preguntó rápidamente.

-N-no es nada –se tragó su dolor y deshizo su mueca-. Hace un momento he dado un mal paso, me he debido hacer daño en el tobillo. No es nada.

El menor lo miró con extrañeza. Notó algo en su voz que le hizo desconfiar. Fili tragó saliva sin que se diera cuenta mientras Kili ponía los ojos en su pie.

-No tienes que preocuparte así. Vámonos –acabó diciendo. Empezó a andar pasando por delante de él. Tenía una clara cojera.

Kili se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, preocupado por él y preguntándose cuanta verdad había en lo que decía. Pero decidió encargarse de eso una vez estuvieran en casa.

Montaron juntos en el pony y emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Los movimientos montando al animal le provocaron algo de dolor al enano, pero luchó con toda su alma por no mostrarlo.

No tardaron en recorrer el camino de vuelta a casa, unos últimos momentos antes de encontrarse con Thorin. Fili fue poniéndose nervioso conforme llegaban. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando estuviera ante él? ¿Podría siquiera mirarlo a la cara?

Kili bajó del pony, Fili lo hizo varios segundos después, quedando unos instantes dudando. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, Kili le puso una mano en el hombro. No dijo nada más.

Nada más entró, la primera dulce y cariñosa mirada con la que se encontró fue la de su madre. Ella lo miraba entre preocupada y protectora. Se acercó a él y le hizo quitarse la capa, dejando ver su ropa embarrada y en partes rasgada.

Entonces, cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró por primera vez, al fondo de la habitación, con la mirada de Thorin. Vio como seguía en sus ojos la decepción y el enfado y bajó la cabeza inmediatamente, lleno de vergüenza.

Dijo que iba a darse un baño, lo que fuera con tal de librarse de esa mirada. Kili se fijó entonces en que era como si su cojera hubiera desaparecido, de lo bien que estaba logrando esconderla.

* * *

><p>Fili y Thorin no cenaron juntos aquella noche. Después del error que había cometido el más joven, y cómo había actuado después, era como si se hubiera levantado una muralla entre ambos. Fili continuaba avergonzado y mirando a su tío con inferioridad, sin atreverse a hablar con él. Era muy evidente que estaba tratando de evitarle. Thorin, por su parte, no evadía a su sobrino, pero tampoco cruzaba ninguna palabra con él. No le regañaba ni había ninguna muestra de que pudiera estar enojado, pero todas las miradas que le dirigía eran frías. En esos instantes, la tensión era palpable en esa casa.<p>

Pero aparte de eso, Kili tenía otra cosa en la que fijarse. Fili no le había dicho a su madre nada del supuesto daño que se había hecho en el tobillo, y eso le hacía sospechar aún más. Debía de tener un don para disimular la cojera, pero Kili estaba tan atento que eso no servía con él. Por muy bien que anduviera, algunas veces movía la pierna tratando de encontrar una postura en la que la tuviera cómoda, o cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Transcurrieron así dos días, y estos pequeños gestos de dolor en su pierna se fueron haciendo cada vez más evidentes. Y alguna vez, cuando Kili estaba descubriendo uno de estos, se encontró también con la mirada de Dís. Ella era su madre, era imposible ocultarle algo, siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

Al tercer día, Kili la vio fruncir el ceño algunas veces, y empezó a asustarse más. Si Dís se estaba preocupando por eso, es que definitivamente a Fili le estaba pasando algo peor de lo que creía.

La cuarta noche después del incidente, desde la otra cama de la habitación Kili lo vio dando vueltas toda la noche, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Pensó que su palidez por la mañana era por eso, pero al día siguiente su lividez parecía haber empeorado.

Al sexto día se levantó sudoroso y se le veía muy cansado. Al igual que llevaba evitando a Thorin esos días, empezó a hacerlo también con los otros dos miembros de su familia. Kili y Dís no hablaron de eso, pero cruzaron sus miradas varias veces, entendiéndose.

Mientras tanto, había surgido un nuevo asunto del que preocuparse. Había surgido una posibilidad de recuperar el negocio que por Fili habían perdido, gracias a la intervención de Dís. Acordaron que ella debía ir a cerrar el trato, y aunque Thorin quiso acompañarla ella insistió en que lo hicieran sus dos hijos. Partirían los tres al amanecer del séptimo día tras el incidente.

* * *

><p>El sol se coló por la ventana con sus primeros rayos de la mañana, cayendo sobre Kili y despertándole de su sueño. Se frotó los ojos y apoyándose en el brazo se incorporó. Luego se quedó unos segundos con la mirada perdida; acababa de amanecer, necesitaba unos segundos para espabilarse.<p>

Tras librarse un poco del sueño, miró al lado de él, donde estaba Fili en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente. Se alegró de que por fin consiguiera conciliar el sueño, después de toda una noche de dar vueltas en la cama alternando tan solo entre desvelos y pesadillas. Ahora que por primera vez en las últimas horas lo veía descansar bien, le dio lástima tener que despertarlo.

Le observó mover la cabeza ligeramente, apartándola de la luz, y entonces Kili se levantó y tapó la ventana. La habitación quedó en penumbra.

Rezando porque su sueño fuera lo bastante profundo, se acercó sigilosamente a la cama. Miró su rostro, que aún a oscuras se distinguía. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente del sudor, estaba pálido pero, contraponiéndose a este tono, sus mejillas se veían enrojecidas.

Estaba acercando lentamente una mano a su cara, cuando de repente la luz de la habitación aumentó, y vio a su madre en la puerta.

-Es hora de irnos –le dijo ella.

Kili asintió, y dio un paso atrás. Ella se acercó.

-¿Cómo ha pasado la noche?

-Mal… Apenas ha dormido, ha estado todo el rato revolviéndose y creo que ha tenido pesadillas…

Dís frunció el ceño de preocupación, un gesto que Kili le había visto hacer demasiado en los últimos días. Se acercó muy cuidadosamente, y le colocó una suave mano en la frente. Soltó un pequeño quejido, pero no se despertó.

-¿Tiene fiebre?

Dís asintió pesadamente. Kili retrocedió un paso y suspiró.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No puede hacer el viaje así, y…

Dís cogió la manta de Fili y lo tapó hasta los hombros, y luego le dio un tierno y suave beso en la frente. Hacían falta años de práctica como madre para hacer eso sin despertarlo.

-Tendremos que dejarlo aquí, entones.

-¿Qué? –estuvo a punto de exclamar Kili.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, no podemos llevarlo. Y ya está bastante afectado por haber fallado en el negocio, no creo que le guste que lo volvamos a perder por él.

-P-pero… Está enfermo. ¿Lo vamos a dejar solo? ¿Así?

Ante esas palabras, Dís le dio una maternal sonrisa.

-¿Acaso lo vamos a dejar solo?

* * *

><p>Thorin estaba sentado en el salón, fumando su pipa y nada más. Poco había hecho desde que su hermana y su sobrino se habían marchado. Le había parecido extraño que ella no le dejara ir, pero acabó cediendo a sus insistencias. Aunque le había dicho que la acompañarían sus dos hijos, en su partida solo Kili estaba con ella. Fili no solo no viajaba con ellos, sino que ni siquiera había salido a despedirles.<p>

Fili… por lo que a Thorin respectaba, él no había salido de su cuarto en toda la mañana. En todo el rato que llevaba allí no le había oído apenas hacer ruido, pensó que estaría durmiendo. Hasta hacía poco, que al agudizar el oído podía oír de vez en cuando algún quejido del joven enano.

Al principio pensó que no sería más que una pesadilla, pero el tiempo seguía pasando y no cesaban. Cada vez estaba más atento a ellos, no podía dejar de oírlos.

Al final, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Fili no era consciente de la hora que era. Se había despertado de un corto sueño y había visto que Kili no estaba, y no había vuelto. Lo habían dejado atrás.

Cómo no, probablemente Thorin se lo hubiera pedido a Dís, que no lo dejaran ir y así no volviera a fastidiar el negocio.

Tratando de evitar las ganas de llorar, aunque estuviera solo, se giró en la cama. Soltó un gemido e hizo una mueca al mover su pierna. Probablemente aquello también lo hubieran descubierto.

Era una decepción y una vergüenza para ellos, para todos. Thorin ya ni siquiera confiaba en que pudiera ser rey. Con razón lo habían dejado atrás, se había vuelto un inútil incapaz de luchar ni de gobernar.

Cerró los ojos y ahogó un sollozo. Entonces, sintió como la luz en la habitación aumentaba. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró la puerta abriéndose, y Thorin tras ella.

¿Él seguía allí, entonces? Bueno, de todas maneras poco importaba. Igualmente lo habían dejado atrás, y Thorin seguía enojado.

¿Qué hacía en su cuarto? Por su mente no dejó de pasar la posibilidad de que viniera a regañarle de nuevo. O quizá simplemente quisiera mirarle, dejando que se mostrara toda la decepción solo en su mirada.

Permaneció unos segundos en la puerta, sin apartar su fría mirada azul de él. Fili se sentía nervioso, sabiendo cómo estaba su tío con él y temiendo lo que quiera que fuera a hacer ahora.

Dio unos lentos pasos hacia él, sin dejar de mirar su rostro. El corazón de Fili se aceleró más. No movió ni un músculo mientras venía.

Pero cuando llegó a su lado, aparto los ojos de su cara, para ponerlos en su pierna. La manta estaba tan revuelta y arrugada que esa extremidad estaba fuera; y el borde del pantalón estaba algo subido, dejando ver un poco aquello que Fili había estado escondiendo.

Thorin se puso de rodillas y cogió la manga, subiéndola. El roce hizo daño a Fili, pero resistió con todas sus fuerzas por no mostrarlo.

Su tío se quedó mirando aquello. Había estado en muchas batallas, sabía reconocer una herida infectada cuando la veía.

Ya se había descubierto, si no se sabía ya; lo que Fili llevaba una semana tratando de esconder. Aquella herida no se la había hecho en el asalto, sino después. Durante su huida de casa para ir a buscar a los ladrones, se había caído y se había hecho una profunda herida a lo largo del muslo. El color oscuro de su ropa en ese momento le había permitido ocultarla al principio, pero inevitablemente al final lo habían descubierto.

Thorin se levantó, y volvió a mirarle. Una mano suya fue hacia él. Fili ya cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir un golpe; pero en lugar de eso, todo lo que sintió fue una mano sobre su frente. Cuando Thorin la apartó, y él volvió a abrir los ojos, vio cómo se iba hacia la puerta.

Volvió a salir de la habitación, y esto hundió a Fili en mayor melancolía. La herida infectada era lo último que faltaba. Si no podía ni ir buscando por un camino sin salir herido, ¿cómo iba a convertirse en guerrero? No merecía ser el heredero de Thorin, y este ya se había dado cuenta. Por eso lo había dejado solo, que siguiera quejándose en esa cama, porque era lo que merecía.

Apretó los ojos mientras venían a él unas enormes ganas de llorar, y soltó un profundo sollozo. Thorin lo había dejado solo, y no iba a volver. Era consciente de lo que iba a pasar, su tío ya no se iba a preocupar por él, no le ayudaría ni instruiría en nada, ya probablemente ni siquiera debiera llamarlo tío.

Sintió un escalofrío y comenzó a temblar. Posiblemente, ni siquiera fuera a ser a partir de entonces su heredero. Se abrazó a sí mismo y se encogió, y comenzó a llorar suavemente. Aunque no pudiera perder más su respeto, no quería que le oyera. No podía soportar más esa humillación.

Permaneció llorando por todo lo que iba a perder. Había decepcionado profundamente a su tío, ya no era nadie para él. Lo había dejado, que sufriera su dolor en ese cuarto, que se odiara a sí mismo por haberse quedado solo.

Cuando de repente, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Fili alcanzó a levantar la cabeza, viendo a Thorin llevar un cuenco y poco más que podía ver con su visión borrosa.

Lo dejó todo en la mesilla, y fue entonces de nuevo hacia la pierna. La levantó ligeramente para poner una tela debajo. Esto hizo a Fili apretar profundamente el rostro y usar todas sus fuerzas para evitar un quejido, que salió en forma de respiraciones entrecortadas.

Acercó entonces Thorin el cuenco, que contenía un agua que echaba vapor. Lo inclinó muy ligeramente sobre la herida, derramándola cuidadosamente. Si cualquier pequeño roce antes a Fili le había dolido, aquello fue como si su pierna estallara en llamas. Apretó los puños y luchó por no quejarse, no podía ahora mostrar esa debilidad delante de Thorin; pero al final no pudo evitarlo. Cuando gritó, él pareció detenerse un instante, pero continuó hasta que la amplia herida estuvo totalmente lavada.

Fili dio profundas y agitadas respiraciones cuando eso terminó; y vio como Thorin cogía una pequeña botella de cristal. La abrió, y derramó parte de su contenido en un limpio paño. Luego, volvió hacia la herida, y la tocó con esa tela.

Aquella vez Fili fue incapaz de contener el grito. Aquel era el mayor dolor que jamás había sentido, sintió que su pierna era el mismo fuego, tuvo deseos de desmayarse, ya no le importó la imagen que pudiera dar, no podía soportar eso.

Con manos cada vez más vacilantes, el paño empapado en aquel ácido líquido que a cada roce hacía a Fili sentirse arder, fue limpiando la larga herida, todo lo que ocupaba del muslo.

Aun cuando se apartó, el enano seguía sintiendo el fuego ahí. Le llevó varios segundos calmar sus gritos, y entonces se quedó temblando y respirando muy entrecortadamente, luchando inútilmente por recuperar el aliento. Mientras hacía esto, Thorin cubría la herida, con una venda con un ungüento untado, pero el joven en el dolor apenas se dio cuenta de esto.

Llegó a estar así casi varios minutos, hasta recomponerse. Y entonces, cuando pudo abrir los ojos, vio a Thorin saliendo de nuevo de la habitación.

Aquello era todo. Thorin le había curado la herida, para evitar que fuera a peor, y nada más. Seguía igual de decepcionado con él, seguía sin volver a apreciarle, sin quererle como su heredero. Sintió un ahogo en el pecho, que hizo que su pierna le doliera más. La forma en la que había reaccionado a la curación, le debía de haber parecido tremendamente infantil y ridícula. Una prueba más de que no podría ser ni un guerrero ni un rey. De que no merecía ser su sobrino.

Iba a ponerse a llorar de nuevo, esta vez con sollozos, pues ya le daba igual, cuando vio a la puerta volver a abrirse.

Miró a Thorin débilmente, con la extrañeza brillando en sus ojos febriles.

De golpe, sintió como le quitaban la sábana con la que se tapaba, sofocante y empapada en sudor. Se encogió y empezó a tiritar de frío, antes de que en un solo segundo volviera a sentir una cálida y seca manta sobre él.

Volvió la vista hacia el enano, quién acercó una mano a él y se la puso en la nuca, levantando ligeramente su cabeza. Entonces, cogió un pequeño cuenco que había traído y se lo puso en los labios. El caliente líquido que había dentro desprendía un aroma a hierbas.

Fili dudó un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Miró al otro, con auténtica inseguridad. Aquella fue la primera vez que oyó su voz en ese momento. Fue mucho más suave de lo que esperaba.

-Bébetelo.

Obedeció al momento, empezando a tomar aquella infusión. Estaba caliente, pero no le quemaba en la boca. Era más bien cálida, una temperatura agradable, le aliviaba la garganta al tomarla.

Cuando lo acabó, Thorin se lo apartó de la boca, y su cabeza se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Entrecerró los ojos, cansado, y entonces sintió un frescor en sus mejillas. Vio como pasaba un paño empapado en agua fría por su rostro, hasta colocarlo en su frente. Se estremeció ante el cambio de temperatura, pero lo agradeció infinitamente.

Con una respiración profunda y calmada, cerró los ojos y se quedó acostado tranquilo en la cama. Volvió a oír la voz de Thorin, y sonó muy suave y familiar.

-Duérmete. Te sentirás mejor después de descansar.

Pero Fili abrió los ojos y se giró hacia él, temiendo volver a encontrárselo saliendo por la puerta. Pero no. Estaba sentado en un taburete, al lado de su cama, con él.

-T-tío –dijo débilmente. Por mucho que tuviera que descansar, necesitaba hablar eso-. ¿…Te he decepcionado…?

Sus ojos estaban tan cansados que apenas pudo ver la reacción de Thorin. Pero sintió como ponía una mano en su pelo.

-Fili… -suspiró-. Esto ha sido un error, eso es todo.

Pero la mirada de su sobrino mostraba que aquello no había sido suficiente. Cerró los ojos, y se acercó más a él. Sus palabras sonaron ahora más cálidas que nunca.

-Fili, te he criado como mi heredero. Eres mi sobrino y espero mucho de ti. Yo… sé que no me decepcionarás… que serás un gran rey después de mí.

Fueron pocas palabras, pero suficientes para él. Fili sonrió débilmente, ablandando el corazón de Thorin, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Descansa.

Mientras el joven príncipe conciliaba el sueño, una melodía comenzó a sonar en la habitación. La profunda voz de Thorin, tarareando una antigua canción de la montaña, de su hogar, con la que sus sobrinos habían crecido. Lentamente, bajo aquel cantar, Fili se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :) Los reviews se agradecen ^^<strong>


End file.
